WILLIAM STEALS THE CAR AFTER A SALAD RAGE!!!
Plot The video starts with William saying he wants Violette to make him food, but Violette refuses because he is not talking nice and not using his manners. When Violette says "please and thank you", William misunderstands it and says "you're welcome". When William says "May you please make me SOME FREAKING FOOD!", Violette decided to make William some food despite the fact that he used his manners in a rude tone. The camera then cuts to where Violette makes a salad for William. Violette goes to give William the salad, but finds he has fallen asleep on the couch. Violette tells him to get up and that she made him food. When William sees the salad, he asks if it's his dinner and Violette says it's the start of his dinner. William ungratefully accepts the salad and comments that it's like eating leaves and it's disgusting. Violette says that William isn't getting enough nutrients because he is not eating healthy. William starts throwing some of the lettuce in the floor and comments on how some of the lettuce look like a freaking sea creature and the insides of an animal. William refuses to eat the salad and tells Violette to shove the salad up her butt, which Violette finds offensive and she tells him not to talk to her like that and she won't help him if he's gonna be rude like that. After Violette tells William to not talk to her by shoving a salad up her butt, William then calls Violette an idiot and Violette calls him a idiot back and then they call each other idiots. Violette gets mad and tells William not to call her an idiot or tell her to shove a salad up her butt and said it's rude. William then gets frustrated after wanting Violette to get him Arby's but she refused because of how rude William is being and then he has had enough of the salad Violette made for him. He eats some of the lettuce then spits it out quickly and throws the salad on the ground and throws a piece of lettuce at Violette. Violette gets really mad and calls William a jerk and tells him to go to bed and not eat dinner tonight and says he's being a idiot and she doesn't want to talk to him because of his bad behavior. As William gets ready to leave to go to Arby's, Violette says it's too cold to ride his bike to Arby's but William shows Violette he has her car keys, then takes the car to go to Arby's with Violette trying to stop him but failing. When William comes back home from Arby's, Violette confronts him about how he didn't answer his phone or check his text messages and about his driving without a license and not picking up Mozzarella Sticks. William checks his phone and says his phone was on silent mode and he didn't get the messages and tells Violette to let him eat in peace and eat the salad off the ground, but Violette tells him that she already had salad and says "The salad doesn't fill you up!". The video ends with William going upstairs to his room to eat his dinner. Category:Videos Category:Salad Category:Car Hijack Category:Food Category:Ruined foods :-: Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:William Saying "I'm Gonna Starve to Death" Category:Stroud Mall